


Perfect

by cledritch



Series: Sorta Song Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!NCT, Fem!jaeno, Jaemin doesn't like makeup, Jeno likes teasing Jaemin, Lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Jeno just wants Jaemin to wear a little lipstick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS as suggested by someone

“Damn it, Jeno!”

“If you stay still, it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Don’t put that on me! My brother will kill me!”

Jeno stared at her girlfriend, eyebrows furrowed as she brandished the lipstick near her face with the girl hissing like a ruffled cat when she tried to move it closer to her lips.

Jaemin pushed her back but Jeno still tried to push against the hand restraining her arm to put the makeup on her. “Jeno, I’m not even joking anymore. I don’t want anything that probably has fish scales mixed into it.”

There was something feral in Jaemin’s disagreement with the item, eyes bugging out when she saw that Jeno pulled out what looked like a sleek black bag that she thought was for colored pencils she loaned from Renjun. The Chinese girl was always making cute little cards with them, usually to leave for her younger roommate Chenle who keeps them pinned on her wall. Jaemin thought it was cute. Maybe Jeno wanted to make cards with her, right?

 But the moment she opened it and pulled out a bright pink tube that she uncapped to reveal a dark red shade of lipstick, Jaemin started screaming bloody murder.

Here they were with the sheets on the floor and the pillows thrown haphazardly around the room as Jeno tried wrestling Jaemin until she sat still. Despite her small frame, she was always moving around that Jeno has a hard time catching her and whenever she did, the girl would use her arms to push her away.

She’s not as weak as she looked but Jeno made sure that she didn’t bustle her too much. Jaemin was still recovering from her injury from last summer’s dance workshop and Jeno knew better than try to disturb the healing process so whenever she found that Jaemin was about to use heavier force, she relented.

But she didn’t stop. She managed to make Jaemin sit down on the edge of her bed but she still couldn’t get her to wear it.

“Jaemin, lipstick is not going to give you salmonella poisoning.”

“You don’t know that.”

Jeno huffed in irritation as she stared at the wax of the item and pouted “It would look good on you.”

The other girl gritted her teeth “You’re saying I’m not good enough at the moment?”

“I’m just saying it’ll make me want to kiss you more.”

Jaemin squinted her eyes at her “Oh, so you don’t want to kiss me most of the time? Sorry for the curse of my chapped lips, Jeno.”

Jeno responded maturely by flicking her fingers at Jaemin’s forehead “Ow!” the latter shrieked, rubbing the sore spot before looking up at her with her eyes almost disappearing because of how hard she was squinting “How do you even have a makeup bag? What secret job have you been hiding from me, Lee Jeno?”

At this, Jeno guffawed in laughter and almost dropped the lipstick. She waved her hands in front of her, signaling Jaemin to hold on as she opened her mouth to say something but just choked on her laughter while the other girl stared in disbelief.

“This is Doyoung-noona’s! What were you thinking, Nana?” she said in between her laughter to find that Jaemin’s face went from disbelief to horror that her gaze dropped on the makeup bag that stayed on top of her desk without being disturbed.

“Do you need a ticket out of Korea? A new identity? I don’t have anything to give you but words of wisdom,” Jaemin pressed her hands as if in prayer, fingers touching her lips before she pointed them at Jeno in a sassy manner “You have a death wish? Give that back.” She said in the most deadpan manner she could.

Jeno rolled her eyes “Jaehyun-noona let me borrow it for a little while she distracted her anyways.”

“I don’t want to know how she’s doing that but okay.” Jaemin whispered under her breath, not trying to think about what they were doing that could be distracting enough to have Doyoung, makeup artist extraordinaire in the making, let go of her precious stash brought from the best makeup stores.

“How about this, Nana? I do something to make you blush and you have to wear this lipstick.”

Jaemin already knew how to play this game so she smirked “But you can’t touch me.”

Jeno didn’t seem fazed about it and simply twisted the handle of the lipstick enough that it could be applicable. Jaemin chuckled under his breath because as pretty as Jeno was with maekup on her, she’s so used to it that she-

Jeno slid the lipstick across the skin, right under her collarbone and over where her heart was.

“What the-“

Then Jaemin’s eyes widened when Jeno sloppily drew something on the skin. There’s something funny with the way she looked concentrated on scribbling, not thinking that her shirt’s collar is getting stained with red and yet Jaemin still doesn’t understand what she’s doing.

A curve, another to connect to the first then some hangul inside the shape before Jeno finished it by drawing what looks like an arrow through it.

“There. Like it?”

Jaemin blinked, trying to make sense of the words before her face turned hot when she finally understood what it meant.

Jeno had freaking drew an arrow heart with her name inside.

She slapped her cheeks to the will the blush away but her eyes are blurring with how warm her cheeks were being so she covered her face with her hands. “I hate you.”

She felt Jeno move closer, the press of something soft on her lips that started to swipe across it and unconsciously parted her mouth to let Jeno get this over with. She smelled the synthetic waxy scent of the lipstick then Jeno’s floral perfume before she heard her girlfriend say “Okay done. Spread them for me.”

“I hate you.” She said but smacked her lips and cringed at the taste of it.

“Perfect.”

“Please kiss it away before I vomit from it, you sadist.” Jaemin whimpered as images of her brother Yuta scolding her about the bad chemicals and side effects of wearing heavy makeup and she nearly sobbed in frustration when Jeno placed the lipstick to swipe more wax onto her lips.

She heard a pop as Jeno placed the lipstick’s top back on and then a palm lightly pushing against her nape to bend her head down. She felt her lips pressing on skin before the hand moved to her jaw and Jeno kissed her.

She sighed into it, holding onto her shoulders and tilting her head. They stayed like that for some time, just pressing their lips before Jeno parted to smile at Jaemin in triumph.

“We match.” She said in a teasing tone as Jaemin eyed the bright red that did settle prettily against Jeno's lips, smeared from their lip lock.

“If we die because of salmonella poisoning, I’m going to strangle you.”


End file.
